Darkstar's Suffering
by StarlingCelani
Summary: This is my first story! Enjoy! "Darkstar's life was not a good one. It had it's good points, like anyone else's, but overall: she suffered. Darkstar was a tragic cat, she lost so much: She lost her parents and siblings, her kits, her happiness, her sanity, and finally her own life. All for Starclan's sick enjoyment. She was not good luck. Yet, little one, I miss her so much."
1. Part one

Darkstar's Suffering

A Warrior Cats fanfiction by Starling

I do not own Warrior Cats, The book series is by Erin Hunter…

(Note: If eye color is unspecified then the color is green, if pelt pattern is unspecified then pattern is solid color)

Part one: Allegiances

 **Shadowclan**

Leader

Shadestar- A shorthair dark blue gray tabby tomcat with blue eyes

Deputy

Mousewhisker- A shorthair light gray and white shecat with yellow eyes

Medicine cat(s)

Dawnflurry- A longhair silver and white tabby shecat with gray eyes

Medicine cat apprentice(s)

None

Warriors

Slatesoar- A shorthair blue gray tomcat with dark violet eyes, apprentice-Elmpaw

Lostwatcher- A longhair cream and brown ticked tabby shecat with dark brown eyes

Eaglespring- A shorthair black and white tomcat with brown eyes, apprentice-Mossypaw

Mistfall- A longhair light gray and white tabby shecat with blue eyes

Quaildust- A shorthair golden and black tomcat with amber eyes, apprentice-Hailpaw

Stagslip- A longhair brown and white tomcat with brown eyes

Shortflame- A shorthair dark ginger tabby tomcat with yellow eyes, apprentice-Applepaw

Dawnsun- A longhair pale ginger tabby shecat with orange eyes

Thistlestream- A shorthair light blue gray tabby shecat with blue eyes, apprentice-Stonepaw

Hollypelt- A longhair pure black shecat with green eyes

Willowfur- A shorthair brown shecat with brown eyes, apprentice-Redpaw

Fawnfire- A longhair ginger tabby shecat with amber eyes

Dragonsoul- A shorthair pure black shecat with violet eyes, apprentice-Frostpaw

Draketalon- A longhair pure black tomcat with green eyes

Mudspots- A shorthair white and brown spotted tomcat with yellow eyes, apprentice-Duskpaw

Brindlestream- A longhair light gray and white tabby shecat with blue eyes

Whitesky- A shorthair pure white tomcat with blue eyes, apprentice-Tallpaw

Stormback- A longhair dark gray tabby tomcat with green eyes

Buzzardglow- A shorthair old patchy gray tomcat with amber eyes, apprentice-Birdpaw

Ebonyspark- A longhair pure black tomcat with amber

Warrior apprentices

Elmpaw- A shorthair light gray and brown tomcat with green eyes

Mossypaw- A longhair gray tabby shecat with green eyes

Hailpaw- A shorthair white and gray tabby tomcat with blue eyes

Applepaw- A longhair brown tabby shecat with green eyes

Stonepaw- A shorthair light gray tabby with white paws and blue gray

Redpaw- A longhair dark ginger tabby tomcat with red eyes

Frostpaw- A shorthair pure white shecat with blue eyes

Duskpaw- A longhair light gray and white shecat with violet eyes

Tallpaw- A shorthair lean gray tomcat with green eyes

Birdpaw- A longhair blue gray and white shecat with yellow eyes

Elders

Swallowstrike- A shorthair brown and white tabby shecat with green eyes

Gullclaw- A longhair gray and white tomcat with blue eyes

Redshine- A shorthair dark ginger tomcat with green eyes

Dovehawk- A longhair gray and brown tabby shecat with green eyes

Brambleshade- A shorthair brown and gray tabby shecat with yellow eyes

Queens

Goldenwing- A longhair pale ginger tabby shecat with yellow eyes, mother to; Firekit, and Thistlekit

Robinsong- A shorthair brown and ginger shecat with amber eyes, mother to; Ferretkit, Rushkit, and Sparrowkit

Frostswirl- A longhair gray and white classic tabby shecat with blue eyes, mother to; Chestnutkit, and Icekit

Kits

Darkkit- A longhair dark gray tabby shekit with white paws and blue eyes

Furzekit- A shorthair golden spotted tabby tomkit with amber eyes

Ashenkit- A longhair gray shecat with dark gray spots on back and face, dark ginger paws and fur tuft on head and blue eyes

Harekit- A shorthair brown and white tabby tomkit with blue eyes

Foxkit- A longhair dark ginger tabby tomkit with brown eyes

Thistlekit-A longhair pale ginger tabby shekit with blue eyes

Firekit- A shorthair ginger tabby tomkit with blue eyes

Ferretkit- A longhair brown tomkit with blue eyes

Rushkit- A shorthair gray shekit with green eyes

Sparrowkit- A longhair brown tabby shekit with yellow eyes

Chestnutkit- A shorthair brown classic tabby tomkit with green eyes

Icekit- A longhair silver tabby shekit with blue eyes

 **Thunderclan**

Leader

Lightningstar- A shorthair pale ginger tabby shecat with yellow eyes

Medicine cat(s)

Lostsong- A longhair dark gray shecat with blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice(s)

Fawnpaw- A shorthair brown and white spotted tabby tomcat with green eyes

Warriors

Pearflurry- A longhair white and gray spotted shecat with green eyes, Apprentice- Firpaw

Smallspark- A shorthair yellow-ginger tabby tomcat with yellow eyes

Alderflight- A longhair dark ginger tabby shecat with one white paw and green eyes, Apprentice- Doepaw

Birchback- A shorthair light caramel tabby shecat with blue eyes and a bushy tail

Lostthroat- A longhair blue gray tabby tomcat with a large scar on his throat and blue eyes, Apprentice- Cypresspaw

Foxflank- A longhair dark ginger tabby tomcat with brown eyes and a bushy gray tail

Nettlepounce- A shorthair white shecat with green eyes, Apprentice- Wasppaw

Bramblepuddle- A longhair dark blue gray tabby tomcat with violet eyes

Flowersplash- A shorthair light brown classic tabby shecat with amber eyes, Apprentice- Duskpaw

Shredfur- A shorthair gray tomcat with shredded up fur and green eyes

Doebelly- A longhair brown tabby shecat with white paws and yellow eyes, Apprentice- Petalpaw

Aspenstreak- A shorthair white shecat with scattered light gray spots and yellow eyes

Rosescar- A longhair rose colored shecat with a large scar parting the fur on her back and blue eyes, Apprentice- Hazelpaw

Appleflurry- A shorthair ginger tabby tomcat with green eyes

Toadflight- A shorthair gray tabby tomcat with green eyes, Apprentice- Batpaw

Dustfoot- A longhair light gray shecat with gray eyes

Flysong- A shorthair black tomcat with yellow eyes, Apprentice- Flowerpaw

Vineflash- A longhair blue gray shecat with green eyes

Flintleaf- A shorthair black tomcat with green eyes

Nightlash- A longhair black shecat amber eyes

Beetlestorm- A shorthair black tomcat with gray eyes

Mooseglow- A brown tabby tomcat with green eyes

Warrior apprentices

Firpaw- A shorthair taupe classic tabby tomcat with green eyes

Doepaw- A longhair brown shecat with a short tail and brown eyes

Cypresspaw- A shorthair apricot tomcat with piercing green eyes

Wasppaw- A longhair black shecat with yellow eyes and razor sharp claws

Duskpaw- A shorthair lean light gray tomcat with blue eyes

Flowerpaw- A longhair tortoiseshell and white shecat green eyes

Petalpaw- A shorthair caramel tabby shecat with white paws and amber eyes

Hazelpaw- A longhair calico shecat with green eyes

Batpaw- A shorthair black tomcat with red eyes

Elders

Sanddapple- A longhair pale ginger tabby shecat with white spots and blue eyes

Longwillow- A silky shorthair milky gray-white shecat with green eyes

Smallsong- A small longhair calico shecat with blue eyes

Fallowstream- A shorthair blue gray tomcat with blue eyes

Fleetblaze- A longhair ginger tabby tomcat with green eyes

Queens

Driftmist- A longhair light blue gray shecat with blue eyes, mother to; Snowkit, Nutkit, and Gorsekit

Lakecloud- A shorthair light gray tabby shecat with green eyes, mother to; Oatkit, Volekit, and Lionkit

Frostdapple- A longhair dappled ginger tabby shecat with yellow eyes, mother to Cedarkit, Fernkit, and Finchkit

Kits

Snowkit- A shorthair white shekit with black points and blue eyes

Nutkit- A longhair brown tabby tomkit with green eyes

Gorsekit- A shorthair golden tabby shekit with green eyes

Oatkit- A longhair brown tabby shekit with brown eyes

Volekit- A shorthair tuxedo tomkit with blue eyes

Lionkit- A longhair ginger tabby shekit with extra fur around her neck and yellow eyes

Cedarkit- A shorthair brown tabby tomkit with white paws and brown eyes

Fernkit- A shorthair brown classic tabby shekit with green eyes and white paws

Finchkit- A longhair light brown tabby tomkit with amber eyes

 **Windclan**

Leader

Gullstar- A longhair white tomcat with black points and blue eyes

Medicine cat(s)

Leaffall- A shorthair tortoiseshell shecat with green eyes

Medicine cat apprentice(s)

Kestrelpaw- A longhair gray, brown, and white shecat with yellow eyes

Warriors

Snowsting- A shorthair white shecat with blue eyes, Apprentice- Flypaw

Duskstalk- A longhair gray tomcat with amber eyes, Apprentice- Copperpaw

Smallbranch- A shorthair white shecat with blue eyes, Apprentice- Mudpaw

Flyflower- A longhair black tomcat with copper eyes, Apprentice- Alderpaw

Gullfleck- A shorthair ginger tabby shecat with yellow eyes, Apprentice- Oakpaw

Sandfire- A longhair blue gray tomcat with gold eyes, Apprentice- Quailpaw

Torncloud- A shorthair cream tabby shecat with orange eyes, Apprentice- Shadepaw

Flowerpuddle- A longhair brown tomcat with green eyes, Apprentice- Robinpaw

Copperspiral- A shorthair cinnamon shecat with copper eyes, Apprentice- Snailpaw

Seedbriar- A longhair pale tabby tomcat with dark black stripes, Apprentice- Springpaw

Pinescar- A shorthair blue-gray shecat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

Copperwatcher- A longhair small tortoiseshell tomcat with a distinctive ginger tail  
Cindergaze- A shorthair beautiful dark tortoiseshell shecat with a distinctive dappled coat

Birchstrike- A longhair magnificent golden tabby tomcat with thick fur like a lion's mane  
Flowermist- A shorthair big dark brown tabby tomcat with unusually long front claws  
Beaverspark- A longhair big white tomcat with blue eyes

Bluewhisper- A shorthair blue gray shecat with gray eyes

Featherspirit- A longhair light gray tabby shecat with blue eyes and white paws

Mistypuddle- A shorthair blue gray shecat with blue eyes

Warrior apprentices

Flypaw- A longhair ginger tabby tomcat  
Copperpaw- A shorthair copper shecat  
Mudpaw- A longhair brown tomcat  
Alderpaw- A shorthair ginger tabby shecat  
Oakpaw- A longhair brown tabby tomcat  
Quailpaw- A shorthair gray shecat  
Shadepaw- A longhair black tomcat

Robinpaw- A shorthair brown tabby shecat  
Snailpaw- A longhair white tomcat

Springpaw- A shorthair brown shecat

Elders

Tatteredwhisker- A longhair gray tomcat  
Hailflurry- A shorthair light gray tabby shecat  
Stagflash- A longhair brown tabby tomcat  
Spiderberry- A shorthair black shecat

Ashsting- A longhair gray tomcat

Queens

Smokepelt- A shorthair gray shecat, mother to; Woodkit, Dovekit, and Robinkit  
Brindleback- A longhair dark gray tabby shecat, mother to; Rapidkit, Smokekit, and Brindlekit

Fawnwind- A shorthair fawn shecat, mother to; Mistkit, Fawnkit, and Lionkit

Kits

Woodkit- A longhair shekit

Dovekit- A shorthair brown tabby tomkit with green eyes  
Robinkit- A longhair brown shekit  
Rapidkit- A shorthair light brown tabby tomkit with amber eyes  
Smokekit- A longhair gray shekit  
Brindlekit- A shorthair taupe tabby tomkit

Mistkit- A longhair light gray shekit  
Fawnkit- A shorthair fawn tomkit

Lionkit- A longhair ginger tabby shekit

 **Riverclan**

Leader

Sagestar- A shorthair brown tomcat

Deputy

Spruceshine- A longhair dark brown shecat

Medicine cat(s)

Rockspark- A shorthair light brown tomcat

Medicine cat apprentice(s)

Rapidpaw- A longhair gray shecat

Warriors

Honeyshade- A shorthair light gray tomcat, Apprentice- Leappaw

Oakpelt- A longhair dark gray shecat, Apprentice- Antpaw

Spiderpelt- A shorthair white tomcat, Apprentice- Aspenpaw

Dawnback- A longhair black shecat, Apprentice- Cinderpaw

Hailback- A shorthair ginger tabby tomcat, Apprentice- Webpaw

Frogears- A longhair light ginger tabby shecat, Apprentice- Troutpaw

Sootstream- A shorthair dark ginger tabby tomcat, Apprentice- Lightpaw

Swallowdusk- A longhair pale ginger tabby shecat, Apprentice- Condorpaw

Beestreak- A shorthair brown tabby tomcat, Apprentice- Cherrypaw

Driftspring- A longhair light brown shecat, Apprentice- Stonepaw

Frostfoot- A shorthair dark brown tomcat  
Shredmist- A longhair cream shecat

Gullbreeze- A shorthair fawn tomcat  
Pikefluff- A longhair ginger tabby shecat  
Icespiral- A shorthair brown tabby tomcat  
Pineflash- A longhair light brown tabby shecat

Warrior apprentices

Leappaw- A shorthair dark brown tabby tomcat  
Antpaw- A longhair black shecat  
Aspenpaw- A shorthair white tomcat  
Cinderpaw- A longhair gray shecat  
Webpaw- A shorthair light gray tomcat

Troutpaw- A longhair dark gray shecat  
Lightpaw- A shorthair blue gray tomcat  
Condorpaw- A longhair light blue gray shecat  
Cherrypaw- A shorthair dark blue gray tomcat  
Stonepaw- A longhair silver shecat

Elders

Cinderdream- A shorthair silver tabby tomcat  
Leopardsoar- A longhair gray tabby shecat  
Firefeather- A shorthair light gray tabby tomcat  
Furzesnout- A longhair dark gray tabby shecat

Ravenstride- A shorthair fawn tabby tomcat

Queens

Marigoldjaw- A longhair ginger tabby shecat, mother to Lightingkit, Condorkit, and Toadkit  
Tornpoppy- A shorthair light ginger tabby shecat, mother to Elmkit, Shredkit, and Hailkit  
Halfskip- A longhair pale ginger tabby shecat, mother to Ashkit, Moosekit, and Witheredkit

Kits

Lightningkit- A shorthair brown tabby tomkit with green eyes  
Condorkit- A longhair dark ginger shekit  
Toadkit- A shorthair light brown tabby tomkit with amber eyes  
Elmkit- A longhair cream shekit  
Shredkit- A shorthair tortoiseshell tomkit

Hailkit- A longhair light gray tabby shekit  
Ashkit- A shorthair gray tabby tomkit

Moosekit- A longhair dark brown tabby shekit  
Witheredkit- A shorthair black tomkit

 **Skyclan**

Leader

Rockstar- A longhair calico shecat

Medicine cat(s)

Flamefall- A shorthair ginger tabby tomcat

Medicine cat apprentice(s)

Runningpaw- A longhair gray tabby shecat

Warriors

Specklewhisker- A shorthair white and gray spotted tabby tomcat, Apprentice- Bluepaw

Twistedfish- A longhair black shecat, Apprentice- Dawnpaw

Sagepaw- A shorthair gray tomcat, Apprentice- Icepaw

Marigoldstorm- A longhair light gray shecat, Apprentice- Quailpaw

Flowerblaze- A shorthair dark gray tomcat, Apprentice- Springpaw

Batblaze- A longhair light gray shecat, Apprentice- Tallpaw

Owlspirit- A shorthair blue gray tomcat, Apprentice- Cherrypaw

Lightningtail- A longhair light blue gray shecat, Apprentice- Sprucepaw

Brookspiral- A shorthair dark blue gray tomcat, Apprentice- Beetlepaw

Beechnight- A longhair brown shecat, Apprentice- Streampaw

Darkleg- A shorthair light brown tomcat

Beardawn- A longhair dark brown shecat

Mistyriver- A shorthair black tomcat  
Fireswirl- A longhair white shecat  
Gullbrook- A shorthair white seal point tomcat  
Moosepatch- A longhair tortoiseshell shecat

Robinwater- A shorthair calico tomcat  
Nettlesong- A longhair tortoiseshell and white shecat  
Leafslip- A shorthair calico and white tomcat  
Birchjump- A longhair pale ginger shecat

Warrior apprentices

Bluepaw- A shorthair black tomcat  
Dawnpaw- A longhair dark gray shecat  
Icepaw- A shorthair gray tomcat  
Quailpaw- A longhair light gray shecat  
Springpaw- A shorthair white tomcat  
Tallpaw- A longhair tuxedo shecat  
Cherrypaw- A shorthair dark blue gray tomcat

Sprucepaw- A longhair light blue gray shecat  
Beetlepaw- A shorthair blue gray tomcat  
Streampaw- A longhair brown tabby shecat

Elders

Tornvine- A shorthair dark gray tabby tomcat  
Vinefire- A longhair gray tabby shecat  
Darkshade- A shorthair light gray tabby tomcat  
Shellbriar- A longhair dark brown tabby shecat

Runningbreeze- A shorthair brown tabby tomcat

Queens

Paleslip- A longhair light brown tabby shecat, mother to; Softkit, Daisykit, and Mudkit  
Cypresswind- A shorthair dark ginger tabby shecat, mother to; Dawnkit, Swiftkit, and Badgerkit  
Cinderstride- A longhair ginger tabby shecat, mother to; Grasskit, Smokekit, and Cloverkit

Kits

Softkit- A shorthair light ginger tabby shekit  
Daisykit- A longhair brown tabby tomkit with green eyes  
Mudkit- A shorthair pale ginger tabby shekit  
Dawnkit- A longhair light brown tabby tomkit with amber eyes  
Swiftkit- A shorthair copper shekit  
Badgerkit- A longhair black and white tomkit  
Grasskit- A shorthair white shekit

Smokekit- A longhair black tomkit  
Cloverkit- A shorthair brown patched white shekit

 **Cats outside of clans**

Eaglefire- A longhair dark brown tabby tomcat with red eyes

Soot- A shorthair gray shecat with gray eyes

Falcon- A longhair black, white, and brown tomcat with yellow

Scarlet- A shorthair calico shecat

Chapter one:

'Her name was Darkkit. Her family was a small group of loner cats, just outside f the twolegplace near Thunderclan When she was about three moons old, a fox kills her mother and siblings. Her father fights the fox to protect his only kit left.

"Darkkit! Run!" Her father howls to her. "All of the cats I love are now dead, except for Darkkit, thanks to this fox. He needs to die." Darkkit barely escapes. She wanders onto clan territories and makes a home in the Thunderclan forest. She lived in the forest for four moons, eating squirrels and avoiding Clan cats. She was never found by a Thunderclan cat. In the middle of the second leafbare moon, the fifth moon that she had lived in Thunderclan's forest, a Shadowclan cat named Eaglefire, was banished and became a rogue. He made his way to Thunderclan territory and started hunting Darkkit. He chased her constantly, Darkkit never felt safe. Every corner she turned, Eaglefire was there. Every day for a moon. Now, it is sunrise of the first day of the third moon of leafbare. Darkkit was hunting when Eaglefire decided to attack, to him this was the perfect opportunity to kill Darkkit. He managed to scramble up a tree and waited for the right moment. He wiggled his haunches readying the attack. Eaglefire lept at Darkkit, waving his paws around, claws unsheathed, ready to fight. Darkkit was knocked back and hit her head on the ground, hard. Eaglefire clawed at her mercilessly, tearing at her throat, filled with rage. She pleaded for her life, trying to appeal to his humanity,

"Eaglefire, what did I do to you? Why are we fighting?" Eaglefire is even more enraged at this, "Stupid she-cat! How hard did you hit your head? We are fighting over territory!"

"I didn't forget, I want to stop fighting! You can have Thunderclan, I will have Riverclan!" Darkkit tries to bargain with him.

"Stupid kit! Why would I stop fighting! I love fighting!"

"If we stop fighting I'll join a Clan!" Darkkit is very determined to stop this.

"No! I want to kill you!" Eaglefire is a very cruel cat, Darkkit realizes why he was banished from Shadowclan.

"I will become a kittypet!"

"Never!"

"I will leave the forest territory!"

"No! I will not stop until you are dead!"

"I will not let you do this! Bullying a kit! That is unacceptable!"

"I can do what I want!" Now Eaglefire is angry, very, very angry! He slashes Darkkit with the move that killed Tigerstar. He is terrible at it, Eaglefire doesn't hit anything vital, but in a few minutes Darkkit will bleed to death. Eaglefire is satisfied, he just successfully killed his rival.'

Chapter two:

*A minute later*

'A golden spotted tabby tomkit slowly pads through the forest, hunting a squirrel. He walks by a shekit lying on the ground, surrounded by a dark puddle, without any thought. He glances at her and realizes that the dark puddle is blood. She is bleeding, bad. He lets out a shriek of terror. Furzekit rushes over to the shekit lying there. He opens his mouth slightly and lets the scents into his mouth. The air reeks with the scent of blood, tears, and The Dark Forest. Furzekit pads over to the kit and sticks his muzzle into the fluffy fur on her neck, well what's left of it anyways. He smells her fur.

"A rogue," he thinks aloud, "It was hard to smell over the blood." He listens to her heart. "Barely beating…" he whispers to the shekit, "Don't worry, you'll live, I'll go get the medicine cat." He runs away hoping that he can get Dawnflurry in time. Furzekit is a Shadowclan kit, but he ran away because his siblings, besides his sister Ashenkit, were bullying him. He was trying to hunt something, to take his mind off them, but he could not believe what he had found. He got to the Shadowclan camp and the guard, Dragonsoul greeted him,

"Hi Furzekit! Back already?" She said cheerfully, she saw him leave and she promised Furzekit not to tell anyone he had left. Furzekit ignored Dragonsoul and kept running. He ran all the way to the medicine cat den and ran inside.

"Dawnflurry I need you!" He shouted desperately. Dawnflurry was inside counting her herbs.

"What's wrong Furzekit? Did you fall out of a tree again?" Dawnflurry mews, half joking.

"No! Huff huff... I need you to help a kit, huff huff… she is outside of camp, huff huff… she's bleeding, huff huff, bad!" Furzekit runs off and out of the medicine cat den with Dawnflurry following close behind. They ran to the Thunderclan forest and saw Darkkit. Dawnflurry shrieks when she sees poor Darkkit bleeding out.

"How did you find her?" Dawnflurry mewed softly.

"I was hunting, and I saw her lying here…" Furzekit said.

"Well? What are you doing standing there? Go to the medicine cat den and get some Comfrey, Comfrey Roots, Cobwebs, Dandelions, Dock Leaves, Goldenrod, and Horsetail… three bundles of each, except for Cobwebs, five of those." Furzekit stood there, confused. "Go on already!" Dawnflurry yowled at Furzekit. Furzekit ran back to the Shadowclan camp.

"Ashenkit! I need your help!" Ashenkit, Furzekit's one sibling who is nice to him, pads up to Furzekit's side.

"Hi Furzekit! What do you need?" She mewed happily.

"Help me carry some herbs for Dawnflurry!" Furzekit mews, exhausted from running so much. "Okay!" The quickly pad over to the medicine cat den. They pick up the bundles of all of the herbs, "Horsetail, Cobwebs, and Comfrey. I got all of my herbs!" Ashenkit meows cheerfully. "Comfrey Roots, Dandelions, Goldenrod, and Dock Leaves… Got all of mine!" They run back to ThunderClan territory to Dawnflurry.

"Furzekit! Thank goodness you are back so quick!" Dawnflurry takes the herbs from Furzekit, "Oh! Ashenkit! You came too! Good, I needed some help…" Dawnflurry takes Ashenkit's herbs too. She lays the herbs out on the ground and picks up the cobwebs. She applies the cobwebs to Darkkit's wounds to slow down the bleeding. A few moments later Dawnflurry takes the herbs and chews up the herbs that need to be chewed and applies the ones that don't need to be chewed. Furzekit was waiting impatiently, bouncing and shaking from the energy that the little cat was withholding, meanwhile, Ashenkit was staring at the work that Dawnflurry was doing, mesmerized by the amazing medicine cat.

"Now," Ashenkit thought, "Now I know why she was chosen by StarClan." "Dawnflurry?" Ashenkit mews quietly, trying not to break Dawnflurry's concentration.

"Yes Ashenkit?" Dawnflurry replied absentmindedly.

"I want to be a medicine cat when I grow up!" Ashenkit chirped.

"Good, I need an apprentice." Dawnflurry chirped back.'

Chapter three:

*Quite a few minutes later*

'Dawnflurry was done working on Darkkit, she mewed to the other kits to follow her, and scooped up the fluffy Darkkit in her mouth. She walked back to her camp, with the kits that she left with, and a new kit. She carried Darkkit to her den.'

Chapter four:

*The next day*

'Darkkit wakes up, she stands up groggily.

"Hello there," Dawnflurry says soothingly,

"Who are you!" Darkkit hisses.

"My name is Dawnflurry, I am the Shadowclan medicine cat." Dawnflurry tries to calm the riled kit.

"I hate Shadowclan!" Darkkit yowled at the she cat, her fur bristling, teeth bared, ready to attack.

"It's okay little kit I won't-" Dawnflurry was interrupted by Darkkit lunging at Dawnflurry, claws unsheathed. Dawnflurry was tackled by Darkkit, who was yowling and hissing, clawing at Dawnflurry. "Help me! Draketalon!" Draketalon is Dragonsoul's brother, the other guard. Draketalon leaps into the den and grabs the raging Darkkit by the nape of the neck.

"Put me down you Fox-heart!" Darkkit yowls.

"It's okay little one, calm down." Dawnflurry tries to reassure Darkkit while putting cobwebs on the wound she got from Darkkit. Draketalon was still holding Darkkit, she was flailing around and trying to claw Draketalon. "Put her down please," Dawnflurry mewed to Draketalon.

"Really? She is ferocious! This little one must have rabies or something…" Draketalon purrs jokingly.

"I don't have rabies! Put! Me! Down!" Darkkit shouts. Draketalon drops Darkkit. She lunges at Draketalon. He just dodges her and grabs her back up.

"If you don't calm down I'll just keep holding you." Draketalon meows, annoyed.

"Fine. Put me down now…" Darkkit mews quietly. Draketalon drops Darkkit. "Ow! Hey!" Darkkit yowled.

"You said to put you down." Draketalon mewed while laughing, amused by this little kit. Darkkit is obviously feeling attacked by Draketalon's teasing.

"Draketalon, don't you have dusk patrol?" Dawnflurry purrs.

"Oh Mousedung! I forgot! Bye Dawnflurry, bye Littlekit!" Draketalon sprints out of the medicine cat den.

"Littlekit seems to be his nickname for the new kit. But, if she won't tell me her name, then we might have to call her Littlekit." Dawnflurry thinks to herself.

"So, are you going to just sit there staring at me? Or are you actually going to be useful? Huh?" Darkkit meows sassily.

"U...um… uh… sorry!" Dawnflurry mews, "So, what's your name?"

"Darkkit…" Darkkit hisses.

"Darkkit! That's a nice name!" Dawnflurry tries to grasp onto anything at all to talk about.

"I guess…"

"My name is Dawnflurry, the Shadowclan medicine cat… If you want, then we can go outside and you can meet all of the other cats." Dawnflurry purrs, glad that she is making progress with Darkkit.

"Fine." They pad out of the medicine cat den, and there are a group of cats waiting for them outside.

"Hi Dawnflurry!"

"Dawnflurry who is that?"

"Dawnflurry!"

"Dawnflurry?" The group of cats crowds around them are overwhelming Darkkit.

"Everyone quiet down!" Yowled Shadestar, the leader of Shadowclan. Everyone was silent. Shadestar padded over to Dawnflurry and Darkkit. "Well, who is this?" He asked.

"This is Darkkit, Furzeki- I mean, I found her outside of camp." Dawnflurry realized that Furzekit was not supposed to be outside of camp. "Darkkit, this is the leader of  
Shadowclan, Shadestar."

"Hello Darkkit," Shadestar purrs, "You are a very pretty kit."

"Why would I care what an old man says?" Darkkit growls.

"Darkkit, be nice." Dawnflurry chatters.

"Fine! Thank you Shadestar…" Darkkit mews reluctantly.

"Will you be staying with us?" Shadestar purrs at Darkkit.

"I don't know. I guess?" Darkkit grumbles.

"Good! Okay then, Dawnflurry can you take Darkkit to Goldenwing? I think she would be happy to be Darkkit's foster mother." Meows Shadestar.

"Hey! I don't need a foster mother! I don't need milk anymore, I can eat fresh kill!" Darkkit squeals like a newborn kit, obviously offended by Shadestar's suggestion.

"Who would take care of you?"

"I have lived alone for almost four moons!"

"Darkkit is one of the most arrogant cats I've ever met…" Dawnflurry mutters to herself.

"What did you say?!" Darkkit yowls.

"N-Nothing!" Dawnflurry mews startled. "I must've said that aloud," She thinks, "What's funny is Darkkit has everyone wrapped around her dew claw. As soon as she starts yelling, anyone will do what she says… She may be the most influential cat in Shadowclan…"

"Dawnflurry!" Her thoughts were interrupted by Darkkit's shouting.

"Yes Darkkit?"

"Shadestar said that the apprentice ceremony is tomorrow. Since I am over six moons old, he said that I can become an apprentice!" Dawnflurry heard the excitedness in her voice, but there was also a hint of cockiness.

"Oh really?" She mewed playfully.

"Yeah! I wonder who my mentor will be!"

"Darkkit is overflowing with happiness, I can sense it…" Thought Dawnflurry… "Darkkit?" She meowed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to ask Starclan who your mentor should be? Just so you can get the perfect cat…"

"Who is Starclan?" Darkkit mews.

"Who is Starclan?" Dawnflurry is taken aback by Darkkit's question.

"Yeah? I've never heard of that clan…"

"Well, Starclan is the clan that lives in Silverpelt. StarClan are the deceased warrior ancestors of the clans who live on in spirit form after dying, and watch over the living Clan cats."

"Who is the leader?"

"There is no leader, there are too many cats from all of the clans."

"Well, what do they do?"

"They are responsible for sending signs and omens to the living cats. Many of them walk in the dreams of the clan cats, especially medicine cats like me!"

"So could I get into Starclan someday?"

"Well, cats are only allowed to join StarClan when they die if they have lived an honorable life and followed the warrior code. If a cat doesn't live an honorable life, then that cat will end up in the Dark Forest, also known as the Place of No Stars. When a Clan cat dies, they will be guided to StarClan by a deceased cat who played an important part in their life, such as a mentor or a cherished family member. When a cat dies and goes to join StarClan, they merely close their eyes and reopen them. To get into StarClan you have to have followed the Warrior code when you were alive, served your clan loyally, and believed that you were a good cat. Otherwise you will go to the Dark Forest."

"What is the Dark Forest?"

"The Dark Forest, also known as The Place of No Stars, is where cats go if they are evil, don't follow the warrior code when they were alive, don't serve their clan loyally, and believed that they were not good cats. There is hardly any prey, it is always dark, and it smells stinky! That's not a good place!"

"Oh… ok!" Darkkit mews cheerfully, "I hope I get into StarClan, The Dark Forest sounds icky!"

"Darkkit?"

"Yeah Dawnflurry?"

"Do you want to meet the cats that you will become apprentices with?"

"Sure!"

They pad over to the nursery where all of the kits were playing outside of the den. Furzekit practicing hunting by himself, Ashenkit pretending to be a medicine cat, Leafkit and Thistlekit tackling each other, and Harekit pretending to be a leader of a clan, making Foxkit his deputy.

"There you go Darkkit! All of the other kits!" They all rush over to Darkkit, she becomes overwhelmed and hits Foxkit in the nose. "Darkkit! Don't hurt him!"

"Sorry… I don't like crowds…"

"Hmm, Darkkit sounds genuinely sorry, I'll forgive her." Dawnflurry thinks.

"It's okay… it was my fault." Foxkit mewls.

"Alright kits! I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." Dawnflurry meows.

"Okay Dawnflurry!" All of the kits mew in unison, except for Darkkit.

"Darkkit, will you be good?" Dawnflurry mews to the dark tabby shekit.

"Sure…" Darkkit growls.

"Okay! Bye Darkkit! Play nice!" Dawnflurry purrs. Dawnflurry walks over to the edge of the Shadowclan border. She stares out of the marshland, watching a thrush flutter around.

"Hello Dawnflurry…" Shadestar pads up to her.

"Hello Shadestar."

"How is Darkkit getting along?"

"Fine, I took her to the nursery and she met the other kits."

"How did she react?"

"At first she was overwhelmed and swiped at Foxkit."

"That's not good, did she apologize?"

"Yes… she did, and she said that she feels uncomfortable around too many cats."

"She must be claustrophobic."

"Yes. She must."

"Dawnflurry?"

"Yes Shadestar?"

"How did you really find Darkkit?"

"Furzekit left the camp to hunt and he found her lying on the ground passed out from blood loss."

"Oh. That's interesting… Furzekit found her. I thought you said that you found her."

"Well, I didn't want him to get in trouble."

"That is good. I see that you care for your sister's kits like they were your own."

"Yes, I love Furzekit, Ashenkit, and Harekit. I wish that I would've been able to have kits." Dawnflurry meows remorsefully.

"Yes, that was a shame. A lovely cat like you not able to have kits. And she cats that can't have kits normally don't attract mates. Is that why you became a medicine cat?"

"Yes. I couldn't get a mate so I gave up on being a warrior. I didn't like fighting and hunting though. So it's a win-win."

"Good, you make a fine medicine cat. But, if there weren't such an age difference I would've become your mate."

"Really?"

"Yes, Dawnflurry. I have always had feelings for you."

"Oh! I didn't know that…"

"I didn't feel it was acceptable to be with you because of the age difference."

"Oh Starclan! Shadestar, it's only three moons!"

"Oh well. Not like I could ever be your mate. You're a medicine cat."

"Well, I've been wanting to retire…"

"Really? So have I…"

"Well, when I'm done training Ashenkit then I'll retire."

"And after the apprentice ceremony I'll retire, give up my nine lives, make Mousewhisker leader, become an elder, and you can be my mate."

"It's settled then. Well, until we ask Starclan of course."

"Would you do that for me?"

"Of course I would." Dawnflurry stares intently at the forest. She is concentrating on talking to Starclan. A Starclan cat walks down to the earth from Silverpelt. Her coat glistening like the stars themselves.

"Starclan has a message for you Dawnflurry." The glowing shecat mrows sternly.

"Sunstrike!" Dawnflurry wails as she starts to cry. (Sunstrike was Dawnflurry's sister, the queen who had Harekit, Ashenkit, and Furzekit)

"Yes, it is I."

"What is the message?" Dawnflurry purrs as she tries to control her sobbing.

"We have a prophecy for you: 'A Rose will burn and it will lead, and a Violet will run to the River and lead. They will clash and they might destroy the clans. Stop them.'"

"A Rose? A Violet?"

"What does that mean, Dawnflurry?" Shadestar adds in.

"You will have to figure that out yourself." Sunstrike's spirit's mews are echoing in the cats' ears. Her spirit slowly starts to pad back to Silverpelt.

"Sunstrike! Wait! Don't leave yet!"

"Why?"

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Good enough. I've missed you." Dawnflurry is sobbing uncontrollably now.

"I've missed you too." Sunstrike's face turns to a sad smile.

"How is Starclan?"

"Good. There's more light than I am used to though."

"Is there enough prey?"

"There's more than enough. Everyone eats well."

"That's good, you look well fed."

"Yes. You look well fed too. Is there enough prey now?"

"Yes, the famine is over."

"That is good. By the way, mom and dad say hello."

"Tell them I said hello and that I love them."

"I will."

"Sunstrike?"

"Yes Dawnflurry?"

"Can you ask Starclan if I can retire after I train Ashenkit?"

"Yes."

"And can you ask them if I can retire and make Mousewhisker leader?" Shadestar asks Sustrike.

"Yes."

"Sunstrike?" Dawnflurry mews as she remembered what she had called Starclan to ask in the first place.

"Yes?"

"Who should Darkkit's mentor be?"

"Let me think…" Sunstrike's expression changes once again as she adopts a more concentrated look, "...Mistfall…"

"Okay. Thank you Sunstrike."

"Your welcome sister. Goodbye for now…"

"Goodbye Sunstrike. I love you."

"I love you too Dawnflurry, see you in Starclan." Sunstrike pads away up into Silverpelt, back to Starclan where she belongs.

"Are you okay Dawnflurry?" Shadestar mews quietly.

"Yes, I cry every time I see her. Which is a lot because she is the Starclan cat who talks to me in my dreams."

Shadestar nuzzles Dawnflurry's soft light gray fur.

"Well, I am going to go to sleep now, it's almost dawn." Dawnflurry mews, then yawns and stretches her small white paws, toes spreading out, claws involuntarily unsheathing.

"Okay then. I will too." Shadestar gives Dawnflurry a gentle lick on the cheek.

"Hey! No showing affection until we're mates!" Dawnflurry tackles Shadestar and they roll around gently batting each other with their paws. Dawnflurry has Shadestar pinned and she's chewing on his ear.

"Alright! Alright! Stop!" Shadestar mews playfully. Dawnflurry gets off of Shadestar. She touches her nose to his. "What happened to not showing affection until we become mates?"

"I can't wait! I love you Shadestar!"

"I love you Dawnflurry!"

*Meanwhile*

"Come on everyone!" Foxkit mews happily.

"Can we play 'Clan'?" Ashenkit asks.

"Sure!" Foxkit says.

"I call leader!" Harekit mews.

"Hey! I want to be leader!" Foxkit mewls.

"You can be deputy." Harekit says.

"I'm medicine cat!" Ashenkit squeals.

"I want to be a Dark Forest Cat!" Thistlekit shouts with a little too much enthusiasm to be an evil cat.

"Can I be a warrior?" Asked Leafkit.

"Sure! Your name will be… Leafear!" Meowed Harekit.

"Cool!" Mewed Leafkit.

"What will my warrior name be?" Asked Thistlekit

"Hmm," Thought Harekit, "How about Thistlefur?"

"Ok!" Said Thistlekit.

"What about me?" Asked Ashenkit.

"Ooh! Ashensplash!" Purrs Harekit

"Yeah!" Yelled Ashenkit.

Darkkit was sitting by herself, batting a leaf. Furzekit was sitting near Darkkit, watching her.

"Furzekit! Come over here!" Harekit mews.

"Not now…" Furzekit meows. The other kits run off to play.

"So are you going or not?" Darkkit growls.

"Um, I thought I could stay with you?" (Even though Furzekit is new at flirting he is good at it)

"So?"

"Uh… I wanted to talk."

"Oh, I thought that you wanted to play. I don't like playing."

"I'm not fond of it either."

"Playing pretend is immature and boring. It's hardly any fun."

"Wow, I bet you weren't the most popular where you come from. You seem pretty uptight…" Darkkit looks slightly offended (Oops Furzekit! A little overboard there buddy?) "Not in a bad way. I'm the same way! Ha ha ha… heh… ugh" Darkkit's expression changes into something that Furzekit wasn't expecting: a smile. Darkkit starts laughing.

"Ha ha ha! That was funny!" She giggles.

"Good," Thinks Furzekit, "I saved it!"

"So are you the odd one out in your litter too?" Darkkit seems to be warming up to Furzekit…

"Yeah… Me and Ashenkit. She wants to be a medicine cat!"

"Well, at least Dawnflurry will get some help. She needs it! Seems like she works real hard."

"Yeah, she does. Um… Darkkit?"

"Yes Furzekit?"

"Not to be rude but, how old are you?"

"I'm seven moons old. Why?"

"Wow! You are huge!"  
"Really?"

"How much do you eat?"

"I don't know… a few rabbits."

"Whoa…"

"Yeah, I know…"

"You're really pretty though…"

Darkkit gasps, "Really?"

"Yes. You're beautiful."

"Thank you." Darkkit blushes.

"You know… maybe after we become warriors…"

"Don't even think about it."

"Okay…"

"You are sweet though…" Darkkit purrs.

"Thank you," Now Furzekit blushes.

"Kits! It's time to go to bed!" Goldenwing chirps from inside of the nursery den.

"We need to go to bed now." Furzekit mewls to Darkkit.

"Alright then." Darkkit growls.

"Her mood changes so easily…" Furzekit thinks to himself. The kits get up and stretch their legs -stiff from sitting so long-and pad into the den. Darkkit walks to a corner and curls up into a fluffy dark gray and black ball.

"Darkkit…" Furzekit whispers, so as not to wake his sleeping siblings.

"Yes Furzekit?" Darkkit whispers.

"Can I sleep next to you?" Furzekit mews as quietly as possible.

"Fine…" Darkkit growls softly. Furzekit shuffles over to Darkkit. He curls up next to her and she lays her huge head on his shoulder. She starts purring, much to Furzekit's surprise, and falls asleep in a few heartbeats. Furzekit glances around the den at the queens and wonders what they would think if they saw him and Darkkit cuddled together, or worse, his siblings.

"They would tease me for moons," Furzekit thinks. He is about to get up and sleep somewhere else to avoid the bullying, but Darkkit sneezes and Furzekit realizes how cute she looks.

"Alright, I'll stay. But only for her," Furzekit thinks aloud. Darkkit stirs a bit and Furzekit hopes that she doesn't wake up. She lift her head slightly but then drops it back down and starts purring again. Furzekit relaxes and starts purring too. He lays his head on his paws and dozes off.'

End of part one…


	2. Update 1

Hey guys! Thank you for the support, I love you all! I am working on a part two, if you guys want it. If you have any suggestions I'd be happy to receive constructive criticism, so just PM me! Also, I have a Youtube channel called "Starling Productions" I haven't uploaded anything yet, but I'm working on a few speedpaints for it, if you'd like to check it out! 'K guys! Love you!


	3. Update 2

Hey, guys... so, um. Yeah, I've got some bad news. I am taking this story down on Friday, 7 December 2018. Sorry but I have too much going on at home to manage this story. Maybe in a few weeks I'll re-upload it. For now, I have to abandon it.


	4. Update 3

Hi guys! I'm back to working on part two. I'm just sitting in my room with my laptop with headphones on listening to JubyPhonic. You guys should go check her out on Youtube, she makes English covers of Japanese songs. My favorites are Daughter of Evil, Mind Brand, and Even Kunoichi Want to Love. (Not sponsored… Although I wish she had sponsored me...) Since I'm still only in the pre-writing process I will give you guys a preview.

(Warning! There is a lot of Dark x Furze! If you don't like this ship then I advise skip it!)

"Darkpaw! Please talk to me, I don't even know what's wrong!" Furzepaw meows loudly to Darkpaw, who is sitting on a large rock. Darkpaw looks at Gorsepaw with tears in her eyes.

"Go away Furzepaw!" She yowled at her best friend.

"Please tell me Darkpaw." The golden tom meowed.

"Fine! But only if you come up here and sit with me…" Darkpaw mews sadly. Furzepaw jumps up onto the rock and sits close to his lonely friend.

"What's wrong Darkpaw?" Furzepaw asks sincerely. Just as he asked this though, the pretty gray and white shecat started bawling.

"Mistfall is so mean! She expects perfection from me when I'm the least perfect apprentice! Ashenpaw is never around and I miss her! Harepaw is so rude to you and I can't stand I just want to tear him apart limb by limb!" Darkpaw follows the last sentence with a feral snarl.

"Calm down Darkpaw," Furzepaw replies soothingly, "It's okay. Mistfall is just hard on you because she knows that you have great potential."

"Really?" Darkpaw mews.

 _This is the most vulnerable I've ever seen her._ Furzepaw thinks. "Yes, and you are the most perfect cat I've ever met." He says as he brushes a tear off her cheek with his tail, then wraps it around her. "Also, we can visit Ashenpaw anytime (Note: anytime is a word right?) we want. And Harepaw doesn't get to me, so don't let him get to you. Okay?"

"Okay…"

"Let's go back to the apprentice den, it's already moonrise." Furzepaw gets up and walks to the apprentice den with Darkpaw following, when they get back to the den Furzepaw lays down. Darkpaw lays down next to him.

 _Like normal._ Furzepaw thinks. But then, Darkpaw cuddles close to him, her head right near his. Her breath on his cheek.

 _That's not normal!_ Furzepaw internally panics.

(Ha Furzepaw! I freak out too when my crush even looks at me, which is a lot… we make eye contact a lot… A LOT!) Sorry that it was so long, I only wanted it to be a preview but it wasn't. More for you guys then! Bye everyone! Love you! ^.^


End file.
